Shinjitsu
by Meikonozora
Summary: "Vous croyiez qu'après qu'Aizen ait quitté la Soul Society, tout serait terminé ? Mes pauvres shinigamis, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous venez de déclencher. Nous sommes le Shinjitsu et nous n'obéissons à aucune règle. A part celles que nous instaurons." Rated T pour violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voilà le premier chapitre d'une longue série, totalement indépendant de l'autre histoire. C'est une histoire de guerre, pure et simple. La guerre, le sang et tout ce qui va avec. Surtout, ne soyez pas choqués devant quelques blessures que je juge assez sévère pour laisser de graves séquelles, autant physique que psychologie, pourtant assez pour que les personnages s'en sortent. Un peu comme dans ce chapitre. Mais ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série. Ah ! et c'est aussi à cause de cela que la fiction est classée T. Mais bon, peut-être est-il tant que je vous laisse profiter.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**L**e nez collé sous le livre de littérature ancienne qui avait fini par devenir son chapeau contre le soleil, elle releva le menton en l'entendant approcher. Paresseusement, elle rouvrit lentement un œil pour fixer sa vision réduite sur ses chaussures et poussa un profond soupir en étendant son bras, pour le poser sur l'une de ses tongs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » Soupira-t-elle en serrant sa cheville, agacée d'avoir été interrompue : « Je fais une sieste. »

A son tour, il poussa un long soupir mais cette fois-ci désespérée par sa fainéantise. Il libéra sa cheville d'un mouvement sec et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Immédiatement elle se redressa, faisant glisser son livre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle planta son seul œil valide sur lui, légèrement écarquillé par la surprise. Il poussa un soupir, désespéré par son entêtement puis lui tendit la main. Elle la glissa dans la sienne, puis se laissa redresser en le sondant intensément.

« Je ne plaisante pas. C'est un ordre.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, j'irais. »

Elle se pencha, ramassant les deux sabres échoués dans l'herbe. Poussant un nouveau soupir de découragement à cause de sa pause écourtée, elle les glissa dans son dos, les coinçant grâce à sa ceinture.

« Toraô…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle se redressa douloureusement, faisant craquer tous les muscles de son dos puis se tourna pour lui faire face. Ses sourcils étaient froncés à cause de sa fureur contenue et sa mâchoire serrée de devoir obtempérer.

« Pourquoi existons-nous ? »

Il sursauta, semblant surpris de cette soudaine interrogation. Puis, un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres et il tendit la main pour la glisser sur sa joue.

« Parce que l'ordre a besoin d'être maintenu. Voilà pourquoi nous existons. »

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour assimiler cette idée puis les rouvrit, fit un pas en arrière pour se soustraire au contact de cet homme si spécial.

« Désolée… Toraô.

- Non ! Ne f- »

D'un mouvement vif, elle lui enfonça la garde de son sabre dans le ventre, le faisant basculer sur les genoux. Il releva malgré tout les yeux pour croiser son regard implacable et serra les dents.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

- Souviens-toi de la dernière fois Toraô. Je refuse que nombre de nos frères meurent à nouveau. Et même si vouloir empêcher ces morts signifie trahir le Shinjitsu… Je trahirais le Shinjitsu. »

Elle empoigna la garde de son katana, qu'elle pointa dans sa direction, faisant glisser la lame sur sa clavicule. Il posa à son tour la main sur la garde de son katana, prêt à engager le combat, même contre l'un des siens.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors le Shinjitsu te…

- Foudroie jusqu'à mon sang, _Reiten_. » Le coupa-t-elle en levant son sabre.

Le ciel se tinta peu à peu, les nuages s'amoncelant au-dessus de leur tête. Puis, une sorte de puits s'ouvrit entre les nuages amassés, et un éclair fendit le ciel, s'abattant sur eux.

* * *

Les bras remplis de lacérations en tout genre, une épaule déboitée, un bras cassé, une cheville foulée et sûrement quelques côtes brisées, elle avançait à pas lents, désespérés. Vaincre Toraô ? Qu'avait-elle cru ? Elle en était fichtrement incapable. Résultat : elle avançait vers le _Seiretei_ comme une carpe à moitié écrabouillée. Elle s'arrêta devant le gardien de la grande porte, peinant pour relever simplement la tête, juste pour être capable de poser les yeux sur lui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, peu sûre d'être capable de le vaincre dans son état.

« Pourrais-tu… P-Pourrais-tu m'ouvrir la… p-porte, s'il-te plaît… ?

- Don. Jidanbo de peut ba ouvrir la borte. »

Elle blêmit. La diplomatie valait mieux que la force. Il fallait… Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à le convaincre ou bien…

« M-Mais j'ai… U-Un message… i-important…

- Tu de padera bas. » La rabroua le géant, catégorique.

Elle crut faire une dépression nerveuse. Il ne la laisserait pas passer hein… Résolue, elle porta son bras encore valide sur la garde de l'un de ses deux sabres. Le rouge : _Ryôgen_. Le complément d'âme de _Reiten_.

« Si tu ne me laisse pas passer, j'emploierais la force. »

Mais il sembla insensible à ses menaces. Avait-elle de quoi effrayer qui que ce soit de toute façon ? Pas dans son état. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pourrait forcer l'ouverture des portes. Elle tira son sabre d'un geste lent, presque hésitant, convaincue que le géant finirait par se désister. Il n'en fût rien. Elle opta donc pour la violence pure et simple. Si Leiko-sama la voyait, elle serait vraiment furieuse. Elle allait à l'encontre de chacun des idéaux du _Shinjitsu_. Justice, paix, sérénité et confiance. Et elle était là, à enfreindre toutes ces règles fondamentales. _Pardonnez-moi, Leiko-sama. Je ne reculerai devant rien pour éviter une nouvelle guerre._

« Si le sol tremble, si le vent rugit, si les volcans grondent, si l'eau ruissèle. Déchire le ciel, _Ryôgen_. »

La _Seika Tamashii_ de _Reiten_. Le géant brandit son immense lance, croyant pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle ferma les yeux, s'excusant mentalement._ Tu ne peux rien, désolé. Si Ryôgen est la Seika Tamashii de Reiten… C'est parce qu'il contrôle toute l'électricité ambiante que Reiten est incapable de maîtriser_. Elle abattit son sabre d'un coup, dans le vide. Et le géant décolla, comme projeté par une force invisible. Il défonça la porte dans son élan, s'écrasant avec fracas dans l'enceinte du _Seiretei_. Traînant sa cheville douloureuse et tenant à bout de bras son sabre avec son épaule déboitée, elle avança à la même vitesse qu'une Matsumoto incapable d'aligner deux pas, bourrée jusqu'au choux. C'était beau ça… Une _Teitten_ qui se baladait ainsi. Quasiment trois de ses quatre membres les plus importants inutilisables. _Et que le Shinjitsu me pardonne_… Songea-t-elle résolument en pénétrant sans la moindre crainte dans le _Seiretei_. Les gardes intérieurs s'étaient assommés lorsque Jidanbo leur était littéralement tombé dessus. Elle traîna sa patte blessée avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, redressant fièrement le menton malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de son œil gauche sur sa joue. Œil qu'il lui avait arraché sans le moindre scrupule. Et qu'elle gardait à présent fermé, pour ne plus ressentir la dévorante souffrance que le coup de sabre qui le lui avait fauché avait fait naître en elle. Elle n'avait plus d'œil gauche. Plus du tout. Et elle n'en aurait sûrement plus jamais. Et même si la perte de cet œil était nécessaire au salut qu'elle recherchait… C'était quand même douloureux, de se voir arracher ce qui l'avait servie pendant tout ce temps. Elle sursauta en sentant plusieurs _reiatsu_ denses et diablement puissants se diriger vers elle à toute vitesse. Peu importe. Elle savait que c'était la guerre. Et pour éviter des morts stupides, elle devait avancer. Le plus possible. Sans que personne ne l'en empêche. Elle était tellement concentrée à mettre un pas devant l'autre, à oublier la brûlure mordante de l'acier sur son œil manquant, qu'elle ne remarqua pas les capitaines plantés devant pour lui barrer le chemin. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, elle sentait la blessure devenir plus intense, la douleur se faisant plus forte, plus difficile à résister. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper un sanglot, incapable de garder la douleur pour elle plus longtemps, faisant tomber son sabre au sol dans un tintement métallique. Les larmes la brûlaient plus encore que tout le reste. Incapables de la soutenir plus longtemps, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle porta ses deux mains en hoquetant à son œil manquant. Le sang qui s'échappait de cet œil ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Et il brûlait encore, encore et encore. De plus en plus intensément. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son poignet et qu'elle relève la tête, pour planter son seul œil valide dans celui d'une femme qui la surplombait avec un visage impassible.

« Laissez-moi voir votre œil. » Lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment, néanmoins fermement.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu protester, la médecin retirait ses mains et lui ouvrait l'œil, entre deux doigts. Et elle hurla. Tout simplement. Parce que la sensation de l'acier déchirant son pauvre globe oculaire était encore présente. Parce qu'elle sentait encore la lame de Toraô ouvrant et perçant sans pitié sa paupière, arrachant par la même occasion son œil. Toutes ces sensations étaient encore là et la perturbaient. Non, plus que la perturbait : la hantait. Elle revoyait encore et encore la scène au ralenti. Et la cicatrice que ce coup de sabre avait laissée. Et alors que la médecin la lâchait, elle pressa avec un sanglot de petite fille ses mains pour tenter de réprimer la douleur. Peine perdue. Au-contraire, c'était encore pire. Bon sang ! Mais elle s'occuperait de ses petits problèmes personnels plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres choses plus importantes à régler. Une guerre à éviter. Et même si elle perdait complètement l'usage de son second œil à cause de ça… Elle tendit la main. Tout simplement. Et comme attirée par un champ magnétique, son sabre fusa dans sa main sans qu'elle ait à faire le moindre geste. Et malgré sa cheville cassée, son bras droit cassé et son épaule gauche déboitée, elle se redressa… Elle tiendrait bon. Parce que le Shinjitsu avait besoin d'elle. Et qu'elle ne faillirait pas à sa tâche. Toisant avec sa vision réduite de moitié les trois Shinigamis qui portaient un _Haori_ en face d'elle, ne doutant pas le moins du monde que d'autres patientaient dans son dos, elle se remit à se traîner comme un lapin à moitié écrasée dans la direction des trois Shinigamis, sans se soucier du reste. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure à cause de la douleur, elle dévia sa trajectoire pour ne pas les croiser.

« Yamamoto… » Souffla-t-elle en se concentrant sur la personne qu'elle cherchait à atteindre.

_Baka_… Souffla Reiten dans sa tête alors que Ryôgen restait étrangement silencieuse. Elle pouvait être stupide, imbécile, totalement débile, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire et devait faire. Continuer à se battre pour le Shinjitsu.

« _Oï, oï_, où est-ce que tu crois aller ? Tu es cernée. » Déclara lentement un gamin aux cheveux blancs en se plantant devant elle.

Mais elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard, concentrée sur sa tâche, préférant se concentrer sur ses pieds, faire un pas l'un après l'autre pour ne pas s'effondrer et cette fois-ci, ne plus pouvoir se relever.

« Pour le Shinjitsu… » Murmura-t-elle à mi-voix, le regard vide.

Elle avait fini par traîner sa jambe derrière elle, rampant à moitié comme une taupe écrabouillée, incapable de faire autre chose que de se traîner. Parce qu'il fallait absolument… Elle tangua dangereusement sur ses jambes à deux mètres à peine du gamin, sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau à cause de son incompétence. Bon dieu, elle n'avait perdu qu'un œil ! Contrairement à ce que nombre d'innocents pouvaient perdre si cette guerre avait lieu, ce n'était rien ! Elle sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues avec amertume, sans pour autant sans préoccuper. Parce que la douleur était forte. Trop forte. Et que même quelqu'un comme elle ne pouvait supporter. Serrant les dents malgré ses larmes, elle tenta avec vaillance de résister à la douleur pour reprendre sa route.

« Pitié, que les dieux soient avec moi… » Se dit-elle à elle-même, sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à voix haute : « que Leiko-sama me protège. Et que les esprits du Shinjitsu entendent mes prières. »

Mais elle trébucha avant d'avoir fait un pas, et s'étala de tout son long aux pieds du capitaine de la 10e division qui ne moufta pas. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne tressaillait plus, visiblement à bout de force. Elle semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Et peut-être que c'était mieux. Ainsi, elle serait plus inoffensive. Et eux, plus à même de l'interroger après lui avoir prodigué des soins.

* * *

_« Ainsi donc, ce sont les jeunes prodiges de cette promotion… » S'étonna Kyôraku en voyant les presqu'enfants alignés sur le mur en contrebas._

_Huit en tout et pour tout. Huit gamins, pour la plupart assez jeunes, le visage fermé, sûrement à cause de l'angoisse et du stress qui grandissaient en eux. En même temps, ils en auraient fait de même à leur place. Plus que les majors de la promotion encore, ces jeunes gens étaient pour la plupart en deuxième année. Hormis trois d'entre eux, bien plus jeunes que les autres, qui semblaient étrangement sereins contrairement aux autres. Une petite brune, qui donnait de petits coups de coudes à son voisin en désignant discrètement – pas si discrètement que ça – les capitaines et en étouffant de petits rires. Son voisin en question, un blond qui lui souriait en tentant d'étouffer son entrain démesuré. Et sur son épaule, la troisième première année. Une petite blonde qui dormait sur son épaule, bavant allègrement. Croyaient-ils seulement avoir une place au sein du Gotei 13 ? Seules 4 places étaient libres. Et des premières années n'étaient sûrement pas capable de les atteindre. Mais s'ils étaient ici, ils étaient sûrement des génies._

_« Numéro 1, Numéro 2 » Appela sèchement le professeur en posant les yeux sur sa liste._

_Deux des huit personnes alignées se levèrent. Des deuxièmes années. Et ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Bien loin de là, incroyablement bon pour des deuxièmes années. Volants allègrement aux 4 coins du terrain. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon, de plus grande stature que la jeune fille qu'il combattait, l'assomme vivement en lui abattant sur la nuque son Zanpakûto sous sa forme libérée. Le numéro 2 venait de s'imposer. Impassible, le professeur posa de nouveau les yeux sur sa liste._

_« Numéro 3, Numéro 4 »_

_Et un nouvel affrontement débuta, dévoilant de nouveaux talents incroyables. Les élèves de deuxièmes années étaient bons. Non, plus que bon même, excellent. Et même si cette session spéciale ne recelait que des génies, c'était impressionnant._

_« Numéro 5, Numéro 6 »_

_Le premier année, le seul garçon premier année de la session secoua lentement sa voisine qui battit des yeux d'un air abrutie. Totalement dans le coaltar. Mais elle se redressa tout de même pour se tourner comme une tortue écrasée face à son ami qui lui souriait d'un air encourageant. Des amis, indéniablement. Qui partageaient même dans le combat. Parce que s'il lui souriait sans se décider à engager le combat, elle lui jetait un regard ennuyé, passant de lui à la gamine qui les encourageait assise contre le mur, levant un bras à rythme cadencé._

_« Ça va oui ! » Grogna leur professeur comme ils n'avaient toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement._

_Et le combat débuta. Comme ça, tout d'un coup, sans que personne ne le comprenne. Parce que c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. La gamine première année tira l'un des deux Zanpakûto – étonnant qu'elle possède un Zanpakûto double, il n'y en avait que deux dans toute l'histoire de la Soul Society – et le lança. Ou vous avez bien vu, elle le lança. Comme si elle croyait que c'était un boomerang et qu'il allait revenir vers elle. Ce qu'il ne fit absolument pas, se contentant de suivre une trajectoire droite jusqu'à l'apprenti-shinigami en face d'elle qui semblait s'y attendre. Parce qu'il dégaina d'un mouvement preste son sabre et se jeta au sol alors même qu'elle apparaissait devant lui, son sabre encore rengainé fendant l'air à toute vitesse comme si elle voulait lui faire éclater le crâne. Un genou posé à terre, il effectua un mouvement circulaire avec son sabre dégainé. Mais elle bondit dans les airs, rattrapant l'autre sabre qui continuait sa course et tourna sur elle-même. Mais il avait déjà levé sa lame, connaissant exactement son style de combat et donc de quelle manière s'y adapter. Et son plus gros handicap, à savoir son style de combat d'épée non-dégainée. Elle ne tirait pas la lame, ne découpait pas de peau, se contentant d'asséner des coups. Physiquement, elle épuisait son adversaire. Mais infliger des blessures directement sur la chaire était beaucoup plus efficace. Bien qu'elle soit capable de lui briser les côtes avec. Il dut se jeter au sol justement, pour éviter qu'elle lui en brise une. Alors que dans les autres combats, à ce stade là, ils avaient déjà libéré leurs Zanpakûtos, ce combat-ci traînait en longueur. Ils se jaugeaient, s'évaluaient mais ne se battaient pas vraiment. Au-contraire, ils faisaient plutôt semblant de se battre. Et cela n'échappait à personne. A part à leur professeur qui semblait totalement désintéressé. Mais étrangement, le coup de fouet ne vint d'aucun des haut-gradés._

_« Battez-vous ! »_

_Ils se stoppèrent tous les deux, après un nouvel échange, se tournant vers leur camarade assise contre le mur qui brandissait son poing d'un air menaçant._

_« Si vous ne le faîtes pas, je vous botte les fesses, __**moi**__ ! »_

_Ils écarquillèrent tous les deux les yeux, surpris, puis se fendirent du même sourire désolé. Et une seconde plus tard, l'affrontement reprenait, avec une ardeur différente._

_« Baka-no-Sae-chan, Baka-no-Toraô… » __Murmura leur amie en esquissant un mince sourire._

* * *

Toraô boitillait tout en tentant de se traîner jusqu'au temple du Shinjitsu. Deux de ses côtes avaient été littéralement broyées, une longue estafilade barrait toute la diagonale de son visage, manquant de peu son œil. Sa jambe droite était complètement brisée et son poignet droit complètement inutilisable. Il ne pourrait pas combattre au sabre pendant quelques temps. Sabre… dont le sang de l'amie qu'il avait juré de protéger tout ce temps était imprégné. Il serra les dents, encore dégoûté par la sensation de sa lame, déchirant sans ménagement sa paupière et embrochant son œil. De nouveau, il sentit un haut-le-cœur l'agita et s'agrippa à la porte en papier de riz coulissante. Il se laissa tomber un genou à terre, refoulant de toutes ses forces ses larmes.

« Leiko-sama. » L'appela-t-il d'un ton sec, sentant ses yeux le brûler.

Une mince silhouette se détacha à travers le papier. Puis, la maîtresse du Shinjitsu fit glisser la porte, posant les yeux sur lui. Choquée, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Elle… elle… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas, conscient que s'il desserrait les dents, il se mettrait à pleurer. Comment avait-il pu… ? Il en était malade. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Ils étaient amis… Mieux, il était amoureux d'elle depuis tous ces siècles. Alors comment avait-il pu… La blesser comme il l'avait fait ? Il sentit la maîtresse du Shinjitsu tomber à ses côtés, mais il l'ignora, concentré sur ses sentiments contradictoires.

« Je l'avais promis… Je lui avais promis… » Sanglota-t-il devant elle : « je l'avais juré, juré sur la tombe d'Eko-chan, je la protègerais. Je la protègerais toujours… Alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-elle au _Seiretei_ et non ici, ici dans le Shinjitsu… ?

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en posant une main sur son épaule : « tu as fait ce que tu as pu et plus encore. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Elle nous reviendras. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Et tout en le berçant, elle jeta un regard d'avertissement derrière elle. Assommé par la douleur, le pauvre Toraô ne vit pas Ichimaru Gin esquisser un sourire sournois devant le regard d'avertissement de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Je pense quand même que vous méritez une petite explication. Le Shinjitsu est une institution indépendante de la Soul Society ou encore des humains. Ni tout à fait humains, ni tout à fait shinigamis. Sous-entendus, ils ne sont jamais morts. Comme je le disais, c'est une institution qui n'agit que pour elle-même. Ils méprisent autant les shinigamis, que les êtres humains. Sans parler des hollow. Et c'est dans ce contexte que quelques siècles plutôt, trois shinigamis l'ont rejoint. Saezumi Noryoki, protagoniste de l'histoire, Shûn Toraô, un de ses amis d'enfance et Kan Ekomi, une autre des ses amies d'enfance qui est aujourd'hui morte. Voilà pour l'instant tout ce que je peux vous dire sur cette institution mystérieuse, mais vous en saurez bien assez bien assez tôt ! Ah oui, et au fait : le Shinjitsu existe indépendamment de la Soul Society et du monde des humains. Ni dans l'un, ni l'autre. une dimension créée à partir du monde des humains qui existe hors de celui-ci. Eh ouai, c'est compliqué. Bon, je vous laisse récupérer vos yeux, à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

_« Rejeté ! Impossible ! Improbable !_

_- Mensonge ! Calomnie ! Diffamation ! »_

_Elle poussa un long soupir, puis rouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur le conseil du Shinjitsu. Qui se croyait tout-puissant et semblait croire qu'il possédait le même pouvoir que la maîtresse du Shinjitsu. Complètement absurde._

_« Je ne crois pas que vous ayez compris. » Les coupa-t-elle, provoquant un long silence : « je ne vous demande pas vôtre avis. Je vous informe, c'est tout._

_- Si tu oses te mettre sur notre chemin, tu seras une traîtresse au Shinjitsu ! »_

_Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant les insultes, les menaces et les injures qui fusaient. Puis, relevant la tête, elle porta son attention sur la jeune femme, camouflé derrière un fin rideau de perles dont on ne voyait que la fine silhouette._

_« Je protègerais le Shinjitsu. A ma façon. Et même si pour cela, je dois devenir son ennemie… Je le deviendrais. Parce que c'est ma patrie, le seul endroit où je peux revenir. Et je tiens à cet endroit plus que ma propre vie. »_

_Elle tourna les talons, quittant l'immense salle du conseil. Mais avant-même qu'elle n'ait fait trois pas, elle se figea de tout mouvement. Derrière elle, la maîtresse du Shinjitsu se redressait, et comme si la lumière la suivait, elle s'élevait, plus lumineuse que n'importe quel soleil._

_« Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? Es-tu prête à sacrifier cet endroit auquel tu tiens tant, ces gens que tu aimes tant, sans le moindre scrupule ? Es-tu prête… A abandonner le Shinjitsu ?_

_- Je le ferais. Si telle est la dernière solution qu'il me reste. Et à ce moment-là… Je jure de vous combattre de toutes mes forces._

_- Soit. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, suis tes convictions autant que tu le pourras… Saezumi Noryoki_. »

* * *

« **Sae-chan…** »

Elle ouvrit douloureusement son seul œil valide. _Reiten_ et _Ryôgen_ étaient penchées sur son visage comme si une deuxième tête allait s'étirer de celui-ci. _Où suis-je… ?_ Elle n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question, ça se voyait sur son visage. Les jumelles échangèrent un regard entendu. Puis, celle qui possédait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, _Reiten_, s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« **Tu es à la Soul Society. Tu n'as pas pu… Tu n'as pas transmis le message avant de perdre connaissance.** »

Comme si un incendie venait de s'allumer au niveau de son fessier, la jeune fille allongée se redressa d'un bond, faisant sursauter les deux moitiés de son Zanpakûto. Elles se donnèrent toutes les deux la main, posant toutes les deux les bouts de leurs doigts sur son front.

« **Tu ne dois pas te lever**. » Déclarèrent-elles en chœur.

« Mais vous rigolez ? Combien de temps j'ai roupillé ? Ils peuvent avoir attaqué il y a longtemps ! Je suis stupide… Si seulement j'avais tenu un peu plus… !

- **Mais tu ne pouvais pas ! Même toi, tu n'es pas invincible. Nous sommes toi, nous connaissons tes limites. Et nous t'assurons que tu les as dépassé, que tu as fait l'impossible. Nous sommes toi. Tu le sais. Nous le savons. Alors fais-nous confiance. Tu as fait de ton mieux.** »

Les jumelles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement quand la grande porte s'ouvrit, et se désagrégèrent comme de la poussière d'étoile. Regrettant la présence rassurante de ses Zanpakûto, la jeune fille se recroquevilla lentement sur elle-même, prête à bondir pour s'enfuir de toutes ses forces. Mais n'ayant pas conscience de sa méfiance et la menace qui émanait de l'ensemble de son corps, la femme-médecin s'avança tranquillement dans la pièce, s'emparant d'une feuille de papier tranquillement posée sur le grand bureau à l'opposé de son lit.

« Toutes vos blessures semblent être guéries. Hormis votre œil gauche. A ce stade-là, même nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui. »

Et lorsque la shinigamie se tourna dans sa direction, elle se rencogna un peu plus contre le mur derrière elle pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la shinigami. Unohana ne devait sûrement pas la reconnaître. Parce qu'elle avait grandi et changé. Mais elle, se souvenait parfaitement du capitaine de la 4e division. Elle pouvait paraître gentille, elle savait à quel point tous les shinigamis étaient mauvais. Ils ne dégageaient pas la pureté des membres du _Shinjitsu_. Ils étaient mauvais dans le fond, dans l'âme. Ils avaient beau prétendre agir pour le salut, la protection des humains_…_ Ils avaient autant de sang sur les mains que les hollows. Voyant son anxiété, Unohana tenta un sourire rassurant qui lui noua d'autant plus l'estomac.

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Malgré elle, un rire nerveux lui échappa. Aucun mal ? Ils étaient des shinigamis. Un poison pour le Shinjitsu. Méprisable, détestable. Son passé de shinigami ne comptait plus. Elle était différente. Elle avait été abreuvée par les eaux du Shinjitsu pendant tellement longtemps que sa mémoire en était diffuse.

« Yamamoto… » Murmura-t-elle soudainement, se remémorant ce qui l'avait poussée jusqu'ici : « je dois voir Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto. Au plus vite, avant que le temps ne soit compté.

- Vous devriez attendre que vos blessures soient guéris. »

Elle reçut en réponse un tel regard, que la pauvre capitaine de la 4e division comprit que quoiqu'elle fasse, l'autre insisterait pour voir le Soutaicho. Elle esquissa alors un furtif sourire.

« Bien. Je convoque alors tous les capitaines sur le champ pour une réunion d'urgence.

- Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pouvez faire. » Cracha-t-elle d'un ton sec, qui trahissait une profonde nervosité.

Et sur cette note, Unohana tourna les talons, quittant la chambre de sa patiente sans se retourner. Ce _reiatsu_… Il ressemblait presque à celui d'un shinigami. _Presque_. Parce que quelque chose semblait l'englober, lui donner un elle-ne-savait-quoi de plus.

* * *

Jetant un regard mauvais aux menottes qui lui entravaient les mains, et au type qui gardait ses Zanpakûto, elle émit un léger grondement qui fit frissonner les gardes qui l'entouraient. Mais aucun d'eux ne se dégonfla, et encore trop faible pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, elle dut se résoudre à avancer au même rythme que la chaîne de ses menottes lui imposait. Avançant entre les deux rangées clairement vide de quelques capitaines, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres à peine du vieil homme qui était tranquillement assis sur son siège, soutenant sa canne avec ses deux mains. Son mépris et sa méfiance n'eurent même pas besoins d'être voilés. Tous les poils de ses cheveux se hérissèrent à la vue du Soutaicho, tandis qu'elle émettait un son étranglé à mi-chemin entre le grognement et l'halètement. La fureur et la terreur. Son « escorte » s'inclina respectueusement en face du vieil homme, prenant congé, la laissant là, face à lui alors qu'elle semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Shinigami… » Gronda-t-elle entre ses dents, plissant les yeux avant un mouvement d'épaule dangereux qui la fit légèrement pencher en avant.

Aveuglée par la haine, elle ne semblait même pas se souvenir pourquoi elle se trouvait ici en cet instant. Ses mains tremblèrent de toute son animosité difficilement contenue. _Shinigami_. Et bien qu'elle souhaite plus que tout lui refaire le portrait en cet instant, elle redressa les épaules d'un mouvement saccadé, nerveux, contenu, adoptant une position bien droite. Mais avec une ironie qu'elle n'était absolument pas en mesure de contrôler, elle inclina légèrement la tête de côté.

« Yamamoto-sama… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix polie, vibrante d'hypocrisie.

C'était déjà mieux, beaucoup mieux. Se retenant de frotter à cause d'une sensation dérangeante son œil gauche, elle sursauta en tournant brusquement la tête de côté. A l'ouest, pile vers le Shinjitsu. Comme si elle était la seule à entendre quelque chose de particulièrement violent, ou quelque chose de particulièrement alarmant.

« Elle prie… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix si basse, qu'elle était presque éteinte : « elle prie pour ce futur, pour qu'il devienne un futur révolu. Elle prie pour que jamais ces choses n'aient à se passer. Et seul éliminer les causes de ce futur instable peut la sauver. Peut les sauver. Alors ils écraserons les shinigamis. Ils les tuerons tous, sans la moindre hésitation, jusqu'au dernier. Pour sauver ce que nous avons perdu il y a longtemps. Pour ne pas le perdre à nouveau. Ils piétineront les morts, détruiront la Soul Society tout entière, sans le moindre scrupule. Les pertes n'ont aucune importance. Pour ce que nous ne souhaitons pas perdre à nouveau. Et lorsqu'ils auront éradiqué les shinigamis, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un… »

Elle redressa la tête, plantant son regard grave, exempt de toute haine et de tout ressentiment sur le Soutaicho. Parce qu'en cet instant, le fait qu'il soit shinigami n'avait aucune importance. Des vies étaient en jeu. Et tuer des humains de sang-froid ne ferait pas d'eux des sauveurs. Mais des meurtriers.

« …il viendront pour vous, Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto. Ils viendront pour votre tête. Parce que dans un passé lointain, vous leur avez pris tout ce à quoi ils tenaient, tout ce qu'ils chérissaient. Alors ils prendront votre vie, en tout dernier. En signe de renaissance. Pour la protéger, lorsqu'elle renaîtra de ses cendres. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous venez de déclencher, vous shinigamis. Simplement à cause d'une prédiction future, des actions que vous pouvez encore éviter de provoquer. Vous vous frottez à des forces qui dépassent votre entendement sans en avoir le choix. Vous venez de provoquer le _Shinjitsu_. Et toutes les forces de ce monde en même temps. »

Lentement, elle vit le Soutaicho ouvrir un œil et se redresser, majestueuse figure d'autorité qu'il était. Parce qu'enfin, il venait de comprendre les enjeux. Parce qu'enfin, il venait de comprendre de quoi il en recourrait. Parce qu'enfin, il comprenait à quel point sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, la situation avait pris des proportions catastrophiques. Mais elle soutint son regard, sans ciller.

« Viens-tu de dire le _Shinjitsu_ ?

- Lui-même. »

Ainsi donc, il comprenait à quel point il était temps. Le Shinjitsu ne se battait quasiment jamais. Mais lorsqu'il le faisait, une disparition était à déplorer. Soul Society, monde des humains, Hueco Mundo, Enfer… encore aucun n'avait eu la prétention de s'opposer à la lumière de leur jugement divin. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et sans même en avoir conscience.

« Calomnie. » Déclara soudainement Yamamoto en serrant sa canne.

Écarquillant démesurément son œil valide, elle serra les dents. _Foutus shinigamis_. C'était la pire insulte qui soit. Insulter quelqu'un qui avait juré fidélité au Shinjitsu…

« Ne me croyez pas, je m'en fiche. Soit, que tous les shinigamis se fassent tuer. Je me fiche bien, de ce qu'il découlera de la Soul Society au final. J'ai juré avec mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme d'appartenir au _Shinjitsu_, quoiqu'il m'en coûterait. Et j'ai brisé mon serment pour sauver vos misérables vies. Je suis une traîtresse en mon nom, et en celui du _Shinjitsu_. Mon sort sera la mort, quoiqu'il se passera. Mais ne gaspillez pas vos vies inutilement. Je ne vous demande pas d'honorer mon sacrifice, vous ne feriez que me cracher dessus. Je vous demande de sauver le Shinjitsu. Parce que s'ils vous tuent, au final ils ne seront pas plus que des misérables dieux de la mort comme vous. Et pire stupidité n'existe pas en ce bas-monde. »

Un instant, elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Parce que ce vieil homme buté n'était pas prêt de la croire. Mais puisqu'il semblait connaître le Shinjitsu…

« _Et que la lumière divine juge, châtie quel ennemi qui soit pour qu'à nouveau les rayons de soleil se lèvent et baignent nos corps, pauvres êtres humains qui existons en ce bas-monde. Nous sommes des êtres de la lumière. Ainsi, jamais nous ne nous détournerons du droit chemin, éliminant toutes les ténèbres qui se dresseront devant nous. Telle est notre voie. Telle est notre nature. Puisque tel est le Shinjitsu, qu'il en soit ainsi_. »

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les deux yeux grands ouverts, le vieil homme la transperçait de son regard brûlant avec une telle insistance qu'elle avait rudement envie de détourner le regard. Mais elle n'en fit rien, le soutenant avec bravoure. Même si sa vie prenait fin en cet instant, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui important à présent, c'était d'éviter un nouveau bain-de-sang. Ils n'étaient pas des meurtriers. Mais s'ils tuaient les shinigamis comme ils le prévoyaient, alors tout serait fini. Pour elle, et pour ce monde. La faisant sursauter, le vieil homme fit claquer sa canne au sol.

« Ceci est un état d'alerte, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes en guerre. » Déclara le vieil homme.

Elle se permit d'ouvrir de grands yeux, le dévisageant. Alors, il la croyait ? Vraiment ? Ils se défendraient vraiment, sauveraient la pureté de son chez-moi ? Son œil se remplit de larmes, qu'elle n'arriva pas à réfréner et qui roulèrent sur sa joue. Baissant ses yeux humides, elle se pinça les lèvres. _Foutus shinigamis !_ Mais au même moment, un tremblement de terre fit vaciller tous les hauts-gradés présents. Les piliers se mirent à trembler, traversés par des vibrations violentes. Et le sol se fendit entre les deux rangées de capitaine, la fente s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de la traîtresse en son nom et en celui du Shinjitsu. Tous les capitaines présents portèrent aussitôt la main à leur Zanpakûto. Elle ne bougea même pas lorsque le sol se liquéfia sous ses pieds, et se fit lentement absorber par celui-ci. Elle avait prévenu les shinigamis. Son rôle s'arrêtait ici.

« _Yare, yare_. » Trancha une voix dans le silence de la salle : « _Sae-neechan tu l'as vraiment fait. Tu as trahi le Shinjitsu. Et dire que nous ne croyions pas Toraô-nichan. Vous les ex-shinigamis vous êtes tous pareils._ »

Elle ne broncha pas, se laissant absorber par le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure étouffée par celui-ci. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour elle à présent. Même le gamin shinigami décoloré qui lui ordonnait de se dégager parce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque deux pointes en terre se posèrent lentement de part et d'autre de sa nuque, cherchant à l'égorger.

« _J'apporterais ta tête au conseil. Et il se débarrassera enfin d'Onuu'ki ni Leiko_. »

_Leiko-sama_. Elle rouvrit l'œil, se fichant bien de la lumière qui lui agressait la rétine. _Puisqu'il en est ainsi, suis tes convictions autant que tu le pourras_… Sa mâchoire se crispa tellement que ses joues lui firent mal. _Pauvre idiot_.

« Si le sol tremble, si le vent mugit, si les volcans grondent, si l'eau ruissèle. Déchire le ciel, _Ryôgen_. »

Elle tendit ses mains menottées devant elle, les extirpant de la terre qui les engluaient. Et une onde de choc de la même force qu'une tornade balaya _Shoka_ qui tentait de l'étouffer et de lui prendre sa tête. Le gamin, à peine adolescent, vola à cause de la force de l'impact et traversa tout une rangée de pilier avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Les dégâts sismiques et les sables mouvants disparurent aussitôt qu'il s'assommait contre le mur. Et traversant la pièce comme un boomerang, l'un de ses Zanpakûto se crasha dans ses mains. Le rangeant lentement dans sa ceinture, elle releva les yeux alors que le gamin sautait sur ses pieds, essuyant le sang qui roulait le long de la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Si ces espèces de vieux abrutis touchent à un seul des cheveux de Leiko-sama, je viendrais leur arracher la trachée moi-même. »

Le gamin déglutit, saisissant parfaitement la menace.

« Tu crois que je suis battu hein ! » S'exclama-t-il en la pointant du doigt : « je suis le _6__e_ _Teitten_ du Shinjitsu, je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu aussi facilement ! Ancienne-shinigami ou pas, je rapporterais ta tête au conseil espèce de sale traître ! »

Elle poussa un discret soupir, pivotant de côté pour ne plus entendre ses jérémiades. Et se souvint soudainement de la présence de tous les shinigamis présents qui n'hésiteraient pas à tuer un enfant.

« Va-t-en Shoka. Tu peux dire à Risa-san, Teppei et Mirei que je suis un traître. Et que je suis prête à combattre les 5 Teitten à la fois.

- Pauvre folle. Toraô-nichan t'a déjà arraché ton œil gauche. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre ton œil droit ?

- Je pourrais te botter les fesses tout de suite Shoka. Déguerpis. »

Un instant, le gamin serra les poings, comme s'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus et à engager un combat qu'ils savaient tous les deux perdu d'avance pour lui. Puis, il desserra les poings et pivota.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la 2e Teitten que tu peux te la jouer. Nous n'oublierons pas cet affront. »

Et il disparut. Totalement, comme ça. Pas comme le _shunpo_ ou le _sonido_, simplement juste comme s'il s'était téléporté.

« Cours gamin. »

Elle s'écrasa minablement sur le sol comme la pauvre convalescente qu'elle était, après avoir libéré son sabre alors qu'elle était à peine rétablie._ Telle est notre vérité. Et tel est le Shinjitsu_. Et les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle serrait les poings, pauvre et faible créature qu'elle était.

* * *

Elle jeta un regard absent à Isane Kotetsu qui posait un lourd bandage autour de son œil. Les bandages de ses bras, de sa jambe gauche et de sa taille avaient déjà été remplacés. 4 jours depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Soul Society, et malgré son avertissement par l'intermédiaire de Shoka, le Shinjitsu n'avait pas fait parler de lui. Elle avait été interrogée sur le Shinjitsu à plusieurs reprises. Mais depuis son entrevue avec Yamamoto, elle semblait avoir scellé ses lèvres.

« J'ai terminé. » La prévint gentiment Isane en se redressant.

Elle n'eut pas droit à un seul regard de la jeune fille, qui se perdait chaque jour un peu plus dans la contemplation de l'extérieur. Par mesure de précaution, on lui avait à nouveau confisqué ses sabres, mais retiré ses menottes pour qu'elle ne se sente pas emprisonnée. Elle donnait pourtant la nette impression d'un oiseau en cage. Elle fixa un instant le dos de la shinigami qui disparaissait à travers la porte, puis reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. _Je fais vœu de protéger le Shinjitsu. Parce que je l'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Mais je vous aime surtout plus que tout, Leiko-sama_. Il fallait être stupide pour briser son serment. Elle l'avait fait. Fermant un instant les yeux, car le poids de sa culpabilité était trop dur à supporter, elle les rouvrit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Elle ne bougea cependant pas le moindre muscle, ne tenta même pas de sonder grâce à son _reiatsu_ la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle ne recherchait que la quiétude et la paix.

« _Ma~_ Tu n'as pas l'air de trop t'amuser à ce que je vois !

- Voyons Kyôraku ! Ne la brusque pas. »

Posant son coude contre le rebord de l'ouverture, elle appuya son menton sur sa main, fixant avec plus d'attention les fleurs qui ne poussaient pas sur les terres saintes du Shinjitsu. Aucune vie ne naît sur ces terres sacrées. En échange, aucune vie ne s'éteint.

« Tu ne nous as même pas dit ton prénom ! » Insista Kyôraku en s'approchant.

Un instant, elle ferma l'œil pour superposer le paysage à celui de cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant. La Soul Society était si verdoyante, si pleine de vie et si sombre à la fois… Alors que le Shinjitsu était si terne, si mort mais si lumineux… Deux endroits que tout opposait, jusqu'aux fondements.

« Saezumi… » Murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait peur que sa voix ne porte : « Saezumi Noryoki. »

Elle s'arracha à la contemplation du paysage pour porter son attention sur les deux shinigamis qui la fixaient, tentant de sonder son être. Kyôraku Shunsui et Ukitake Juushirô. Mais elle avait passé tellement de temps au Shinjitsu que tout son être de shinigami avait été enveloppé et enfoui. Seuls ses deux Zanpakûtos prouvaient qu'elle l'avait un jour été.

« 2nd _Teitten_ du Shinjitsu. »

Ils la fixèrent une seconde de trop, trahissant leur désarroi, puis, si l'homme aux cheveux blancs – Ukitake – s'empara d'une chaise pour rester à distance raisonnable, l'autre s'assit sur le bord du lit étroit, violant son espace de sécurité. Elle reporta son attention sur l'extérieur et la nature inexistante dans le monde dans lequel elle vivait et chérissait tant.

« Et donc, _Sae-chan_, si tu nous parlais un peu de ce Shinjitsu. » L'encouragea Kyôraku.

Brièvement, elle lui jeta un regard concupiscent. C'était donc ainsi. Ils venaient la voir pour glaner le plus d'informations possibles sur leurs ennemis potentiels. Bien-sûr. Mais à quoi donc se serait-elle attendue de leur part, de toute façon ?

« Vous comptez les exterminer. » Remarqua-t-elle en suivant un oiseau des yeux : « pourquoi vous donnerais-je des informations alors que vous comptez détruire ma famille ? Mes amis ?

- Nous ne comptons pas les exterminer. » Expliqua doucement Ukitake : « c'est justement pour éviter de leur faire du mal que nous voulons en savoir plus sur eux. »

Une seconde, elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Puis elle cessa de faire semblant de s'intéresser à l'extérieur pour les dévisager franchement. La beauté paresseuse. La beauté honorable. L'intelligence caché. Le respect apparent. Deux hommes que tout semblait pourtant opposer et qui étaient si liés par le destin.

« Le Shinjitsu est une institution indépendante. » Conta-t-elle finalement en fermant l'œil : « qui n'existe que pour elle-même. Afin de protéger l'équilibre de ce monde. Pour ne pas donner trop de crédit au bien. Et pour rééquilibrer les ténèbres de ce monde. Entièrement neutre. Il n'existe que grâce aux pouvoirs incommensurables de sa maîtresse. Il est plus puissant que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginez. Il ne se préoccupe pas des problèmes des mortels, des shinigamis, des hollows ou même de ceux qui se trouvent en enfer. Il ne surveille cet équilibre que pour se protéger. C'est un lieu fantôme. Inexistant pour tous hormis lui-même. »

Un sourire amère étira ses lèvres pâles. Et elle rouvrit l'œil, fixant son regard sur ses doigts qui serraient convulsivement la couverture déposée sur ses genoux. Elle plongea son menton entre ses deux genoux, renversant la tête sur le côté. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus à présent ? Il y avait tant de choses à dire, tant de choses à raconter. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

« C'est tout. » Déclara-t-elle finalement en se tournant à nouveau vers l'extérieur.

« Et cette _Onuu'ki_ _ni_ _Leiko_ ? »

Elle se redressa brutalement, réussissant à faire sursauter les capitaines en face d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux, et un grondement sourd d'animal remonta dans sa gorge, alors que tous les poils de son corps se hérissaient d'animosité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Leiko-sama ? » Grogna-t-elle pareille à un chien enragé.

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, surpris d'une telle agressivité, soudainement. Ukitake tenta de lever les paumes de mains en signe de paix, mais elle se pencha légèrement en avant, bandant les muscles, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Leiko-sama n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est le conseil qui prend les décisions, elle est parfaitement innocente. Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous arrache la gorge. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle planta ses ongles dans la fine couverture, lacérant le tissu fin, y laissant une marque de griffure. Le capitaine au haori fleuri posa gentiment une main sur son épaule, ne pensant sûrement pas qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution.

« Nous ne lui voulons rien. Nous voulions simplement savoir qui elle était. »

Elle se détendit légèrement, mais conserva sa position au cas où elle aurait tout de même besoin de créer une ouverture sur de la peau avec ses ongles.

« Leiko-sama est la maîtresse du Shinjitsu. Plus lumineuse, plus juste et plus pure que quiconque. Pour moi, elle est la seule chose absolue en ce monde. Ma raison de vivre, d'exister, de croire. Elle est tout pour moi. Une mère, une sœur. Mon monde, mon univers. »

Sa voix s'était radoucie sur la fin, reflétant l'amour et la dévotion, l'affection sans borne qu'elle portait à cette femme. Pas étonnant qu'elle se mette dans cet état lorsqu'on parlait d'elle. Jetant un regard aux deux hommes qui l'observaient, elle se rembrunit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna à nouveau vers l'espagnolette.

« Je ne vous dirai rien d'autre. »

Les deux capitaines échangèrent un regard, sûrs à présent qu'ils n'en tireraient rien d'autre. Kyôraku qui se redressait posa une main sur le sommet de son crâne, et lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux avec un sourire tendre.

« Merci. Alors que parler de cet endroit que tu aimes tant te fait si mal. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se faisant violence pour l'ignorer et posa une main sur la paupière où son œil manquait lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Restée seul, elle ferma les yeux de dépit.

« Parler de cet endroit ne me fait pas mal. J'ai offert mon œil à Toraô pour étouffer cette culpabilité qui m'aurait rongée. »

* * *

« Aaaaah ! Vous ne devez pas sortir ! »

Ignorant royalement le shinigami de la 4e division qui lui courrait après en lui suppliant de retourner à la caserne, elle s'approcha de l'immense arbre au milieu de ce jardin étrange. Certes, il y en avait sûrement plein dans le Seiretei. Mais celui-là avait quelque chose d'apaisant. C'était peut-être qu'après avoir passé toutes ces heures à le regarder fixement, elle avait fini par vouloir le voir de plus près. Un _Hêtre_. Elle en avait vu plusieurs fois en photo dans les livres. Elle ne se souvenait plus si elle en avait déjà vu en vrai.

« Je vous en prie, retournez à la 4e division ! »

N'entendant qu'un bourdonnement à la place de ses recommandations, elle s'approcha lentement du végétal et posa une main à plat sur le tronc, fermant les yeux. Elle put sentir l'énergie du végétal à travers toutes ses branches, qui partait du sol pour se déverser dans la nature par les feuilles. C'était donc ainsi qu'évoluait l'énergie naturelle ici, à la Soul Society. Toute cette énergie inutilement gaspillée… Et dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas conscience du potentiel de leur monde. Crispant les doigts sur le bois, elle posa son oreille contre, avide de savoir la sensation que pouvait offrir un arbre. Un Hêtre. Mais rien de particulier ne se passa. Surprise, elle recula légèrement, avant de planter ses ongles dans l'écorce pour en déchirer un morceau. Faisant glisser le morceau prélevé entre ses deux doigts, elle l'examina minutieusement en plissant les yeux. Prudemment, elle posa ses lèvres contre l'écorce. Elle l'éloigna vivement, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il y avait un goût écœurant à l'intérieur. Crachant de dégoût en sortant la langue, elle fit plier le morceau entre ses doigts, avant de le briser en deux. Contrariée d'avoir interrompu son observation, elle secoua les mains pour les essuyer. Elle se tourna vers la gauche.

« _Ryôgen_. » Appela-t-elle alors même qu'elle se trouvait seule.

Une silhouette floue se matérialisa. Ryôgen était une anguille gigantesque à forme vaguement humaine. De violentes charges électriques se dégageaient de chacun de ses mouvements. Ondulant paresseusement autour d'elle, l'esprit de son sabre s'arrêta juste à sa droite, frottant sa peau visqueuse contre ses poignets nus.

« Tu m'as appelé. » Remarqua-t-elle avec une voix sifflante qui accentua son côté reptile.

« Hm. Pourquoi est-ce que contrairement au Shinjitsu, les shinigamis n'utilisent pas l'énergie naturelle ? »

Ondulant de nouveau pour décrire un mouvement concentrique autour d'elle, elle se planta cette fois-ci au niveau de son poignet gauche.

« Les shinigamis ne sont bons qu'à utiliser leur énergie intérieure : le _reiatsu_. Utiliser l'énergie extérieure pour les _Teitten_ c'est une seconde nature, comme respirer. Toi et Toraô êtes les seuls à utiliser les deux. »

Son Zanpakûto sortit sa langue sifflante de sa bouche, puis détendit son immense cou, l'enroulant autour de ses jambes pour jeter un œil derrière elles.

« Tu as de la visite. »

Et elle disparut en se dispersant en de milliers de lumières. Lorsqu'elles apparaissaient simultanément, les jumelles avaient entièrement forme humaine. Séparément, Ryôgen était une anguille gigantesque et Reiten un dragon marin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, toi ? »

_Soi-Fon_. Elle avait beau avoir oublié nombre de choses concernant la Soul Society, le visage dégoûtant de cette femme restait gravé, ancré dans sa mémoire. Alors même qu'elle avait abandonné la Soul Society bien avant la naissance de cette gamine. Du plus profond de ses entrailles, pour _ce_ qu'elle lui avait pris ce jour-là, _elle_ _la_ _détestait_.

* * *

_Onuu'ki ni Leiko : Maîtresse du Shinjitsu depuis la nuit des temps_

_Teitten : élu, désigné afin de protéger la maîtresse du Shinjitsu. Il n'y en a que 6 en tout_

_Shoka : 6e Teitten du Shinjitsu, le plus jeune et le moins fort, mais le plus prometteur_

_Mirei : 4e Teitten du Shinjitsu_

_Risa : 1e Teitten du Shinjitsu_

_Teppei : 5e Teitten du Shinjitsu_

_Toraô et Sae : 2e Teitten du Shinjitsu_

_Les deuxièmes et troisièmes Teitten étant actuellement de forces égales, ils sont actuellement tous les deux considérés comme seconds_


End file.
